The Great Diamond Anthology
by squish13
Summary: A collection of works about the Diamonds (both oc and canon) and their pearls. Part of my multi-diamond AU.
1. Pearls' Day

**A/N:**

 **What do you think pearls talk about when their Diamonds aren't there to listen? Well, enjoy this little 'before the rebellion' fic of my AU.**

 **Just telling you now, I don't have all their designs. That shouldn't affect this piece though since it's mostly gossip. Enjoy! Word Count (251)**

* * *

"Eight, nine, ten… All we're missing are White and Pink." Cream commented as she looked through the crowd of pearls.

"Well it's already a miracle Red and Black are here." Green spoke up. "I can't believe your Diamonds let you come along."

Red allowed herself to giggle this once. "It certainly has been a while. Every time it's: _Pearl, wait for me at this sector."_ She mimicked her Diamond, near perfectly.

" _No, Pearl, this meeting is top secret_." Black Pearl finished.

Chocolate scoffed at the exchange between the two. "I think your Diamonds are just paranoid. The rest of us _rarely_ have this problem."

"Well at least their Diamonds tell them what they don't want them seeing." Purple interjected.

"Well, _my_ Diamond lets me know everything." Yellow proudly stated, earning groans from all the others who were, quite frankly, sick of hearing her ravings.

"By the way," Blue spoke up timidly. "Does anyone know what they're meeting about this time?"

Gray raised her hand, waving it around like a lunatic. "I know, I know! My Diamond told me about some new system that's viable for a new colony!"

"Ooh! How exciting!" Orange cheered.

"Any idea who's going to take it?" Red inquired, to which Gray shook her head.

"Well, whichever of our Diamonds claims it, I hope we all get to see it one day." Cream spoke.

"To the future?" Purple added, unsure if the others would join in as she held a hand high.

"To the future!" They all cheered.


	2. Grief

**A/N:**

 **Those of you who haven't read my other fics, welcome! To my AU with all my oc diamonds. Basically, there are 8 other diamonds in the Authority other than the canon 4. Now... 12 is considered a whole, complete number. 11 is unlucky in some cultures. I was working on this ahead of the bomb, actually. If you wanna ask me more specifics about the diamonds, I have a tumblr established for the AU (greaterauthority). Everything's always a work in progress. I'm not crossposting it there til after the bomb though, so until then, YOU ALL, enjoy this early release ;)**

 **As always, sit back, relax, and most importantly, ENJOY! Word Count (1,787)**

* * *

Purple looked out from her orbital base around HOmeworld. She tried to imagine all the little gems down there, carrying out their normal routines. How would they react to the news of their fallen Diamond? Whenever the news would reach them.

"My Diamond?" Came the voice of a gem she had only known for the past century.

"Yes, Pearl?"

"You seem… pensive, my Diamond." The pearl observed. "What are you thinking?"

Purple Diamond let out a short sigh before falling into a frown. "I don't feel anything. We lost a Diamond and I can't feel a thing for her." She paused, peering out on the magnificent superstructures below. Her hands curled into fists. "Why don't I feel _angry, sad, anything_ for her? And yes, we were close, but why?"

"Well, My Diamond, we all react differently to these kinds of things. Your feelings or, uh… _lack_ thereof is perfectly normal. You're still the best Diamond in the whole Gempire!"

Observant. The perfect pearl for a Diamond of her line of duty. "You're just saying that because you're obligated to."

"Oh yes, My Diamond." Purple Pearl smirked.

The Diamond chuckled, ruffling her pearl's hair with one of her large hands. "Well, I appreciate your input, Pearl."

* * *

Orange was the first Diamond off planet to receive reports. She was stunned. Her pearl looked up to her leader, visibly showing signs of her worries. The Diamond whose gem was on her throat, The Voice of Homeworld, was rendered speechless.

The reports were open on a screen before her, some even being video evidence of this great tragedy.

"No." The first word slipped from her mouth as she ran her slender fingers through her fiery curls. "Please… just _please_ tell me this is one of her jokes." She choked out, tears rolling down her face.

Her pearl didn't know what to say to make her Diamond feel any better. There was one thing the little pearl knew would calm a Diamond down. She sung. Slow and melancholic, but as it progressed, her Diamond seemed to calm.

"I can't believe it." Orange droned, picking up her pearl and holding her close.

"You still need to approve the reports, My Diamond." The little gem reminded her.

Orange closed her eyes, unwilling to look at the screens any more. "I don't know that I can." She looked solemnly at the console. With a single command, all these reports would be sent to gems to process and send out to the empire. Not yet. For now, only the Diamonds needed to know. "Oh, Pink…"

* * *

"Every warning… ignored!" Black Diamond punctuated her vent with a fist to her console. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her gemmed hand. "I couldn't _possibly_ be the only one who saw this whole debacle coming? Pearl?"

Black Diamond's pearl struggled to approach her mistress. Not out of trepidation, but her Diamond in such a state was literally pushing everything away with her incredible abilities. "Yes, My Diamond?" She spoke, trying her best to stay standing.

"And?"

"I'm not sure, My Diamond. Perhaps the others just didn't _want_ to listen?"

"I wish they had though." She sighed. "Maybe then, we could have saved her."

* * *

Red Diamond took the loss of Pink horribly. Usually one to lead her troops personally, the news hit this Diamond hard. She retreated from the front, holing up in a rear base the others insisted on setting up once it was clear this rebellion wouldn't end any time soon.

Countless gems tried to reach their Diamond. To no avail. Red was inconsolable for days, weeks? Either way, it was a simple ruby to break down the barrier.

"I think I'm lost." The little soldier said as she rounded yet another corner.

"You should leave." Came the hushed voice of a pearl. She, like all the others in this court, was red in color, with her gemstone set in her chest.

The ruby cocked her head, reaching a hand back to scratch it.

"I thought I told you no one was to disturb me!" Boomed a great voice from down the passage.

The pearl turned on her heels, rushing towards the source. She disappeared inside a set of doors, which closed in the ruby's face. "Yes, My Diamond." Came the muffled voice of the pearl from within. "I was just about to tell her that. But you know how rubies are."

Ruby waited outside the chamber, pressed firmly to the door in her attempt to listen in on the exchange.

"Bring her in."

The door opened with the ruby jumping back. Hurriedly, she saluted, but inwardly she cursed as her gaze drifted.

The chamber was in ruins. Communication panels had been ripped from their stations, flung across the room; pools of metal collected on the ground, and a Diamond, stood in the center of it all, face flushed. "Now tell me which Agate sent you here," she demanded.

"Oh. Well no one really sent me here." Ruby answered in truth. "I just forgot the way to my barracks."

Red Pearl stifled a laugh, but the Diamond didn't quite know how to respond to what she just heard. Here she was, a _Diamond_ , unable to answer a _ruby_. "You're in the completely wrong wing." Red Diamond said, after much delay.

"Oh, ugh, thank you! My Diamond." Ruby said with a bow. It took her a while to pick up on the hints Red Diamond was leaving for her departure. A gaze toward the door here, a flick of the wrist there, but once she did catch on, the ruby let out a short squeak before finally rushing out.

Red released a long awaited sigh as the little gem left. She looked down to her pearl, lowering a hand for the servant to climb up. "Tell me, has White been trying to contact me?"

"Yes, My Diamond. For quite some time now."

And Red Diamond groaned.

* * *

Brown was on Homeworld when she heard the news. Earth was one of her favorite colonies, and loathe she was to admit how much she coveted it. Now, she felt as if she had been shattered instead of Pink.

Every day, she would examine a hologram of the failed colony. She let out a gasp as her eyes scanned over the planet. So many memories of her careful hand guiding Pink along with her plans. "It could have been me." Brown choked out.

All her time with the organics she'd collected over the millennia had taught her the frailty of life. Even a gem could cease to be. The other Diamonds ridiculed her for her messages, said she was worried over nothing. But this only served to strengthen one of her greatest fears. One tear spilled out, and she couldn't hold back what followed.

* * *

Gray Diamond always insisted on being the first gem to take step on every viable body for expansion. After all, no other Gem but a Diamond should have the honor. Gray remembered her first encounter with Earth well. Her first step was… messy, as her foot sunk into the sludge of a swamp; but before heading back to report her discoveries, she knew exactly which Diamonds would make the claim. Something she always took pride in being right about. Now, now that planet left a sour taste in her mouth, and she couldn't wait to leave it in stardust.

Gray looked out to the stars before her. Always heading the journey to new, and undiscovered. Her gems were not used to seeing their Diamond so set, so forward. A boundless energy was bottled up, and the tension could be felt from the entirety of the ship.

Her command console lit up with the symbol of White Diamond. Gray's pearl moved to open the line without a word, allowing the head Diamond's voice to cut through. "Where in the cosmos have you been?! I left an explicit _order_ for all Diamonds to report to the Council!"

"Exploring space." Gray droned in reply. "Where else do you think I would be?"

"Stop pretending like nothing happened and come back this _instant_!" White demanded, cutting the line to leave no room for argument.

Gray Diamond growled. "She has no right to criticize me for doing my _job_." Deep down, she knew White had every right to do so. She reached a hand down to her stomach, lightly tracing her gemstone. It ached. Oh, how it ached. _I'm sorry_.

* * *

Green Diamond was the last Diamond to hear about Pink's shattering. Ironic, considering she was within Crystal System when it happened. At first, she was irate, only for being the last to get the news. But the reality caught up with her quick.

Green adjusted her visor while she looked out through the two way mirror separating her from her lab's workforce. She couldn't bring herself to interact with her subjects directly. The last thing she wanted was for them to see her in any compromised state.

"Look at them, Pearl." The Diamond spoke up.

Her pearl looked out at these working gems, carrying on through their normal routine. "What am I supposed to see, My Diamond?"

"How they act when they think I'm not around." The Diamond clarified. "Pink should have been paying more attention to her subjects. Maybe then she would have seen the rebels before they got out of hand…" She sighed, covering the gemstone, where her left eye should be, with her hand. "I'm not… that came out wrong." She could never blame Pink for what happened.

"It's perfectly fine, My Diamond."

A door opened, drawing the gems' attentions to the emerald who stepped in. "My Diamond, I have completed the production report you requested."

Back to work it was.

* * *

What was the point of this meeting if so many of the Diamonds refused to accept what happened? Champagne understood them, and she wished in her gem she could do more for them, but they couldn't act this way forever. Neither could White.

Oh, but she was the Diamond of Diamonds, and had to lead them through this. No, she was completely apathetic and Champagne wished she could deck their "leader" in the gem for the way she was acting. She was close enough; seats on the council were arranged by color, after all. Her legs acted of their own accord, and everything around her seemed to fade away.

"Champagne, do you have anything to say?" Their leader asked.

Reality came crashing back. Champagne was finally able to take a look at her surroundings as other Diamonds looked on with concern. Her she was, standing over White, with her hands clenched into fists. "No." She answered, returning to her seat. "Forgive me."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Do you know how hard it is to write 8 pov's within the same chapter? It's difficult. Even if these are my own OC's. Every person reacts to a loved one's passing in different ways. Purple, being based off of me, reacts with numbness, for example. Anywhos, you all saw how they act under this pressure here. What they think. Like I said, it was a fitting chapter for this last bomb. And I really was working on this before it released early! Hahaha!**

 **Of course I'm gonna show you more of these characters here. I'll try to incorporate the canon Diamonds in the future, but as things change in the show, I'm a little hesitant to include any full interpretations on them yet.**

 **With all that said. Welcome to my AU. :)**

 **Remember to leave a review/follow/favorite. Help an author know how she's doing.**

 **This is your lovely squish, wishing you all a fantastic day! :D**


	3. Just Stay

**Word Count (247)**

* * *

"How long has it been since we last had this chance?" She whispered upon parting lips with her lover. Slender fingers laced through golden hair as gazes met.

The hot breath against her skin sent shivers through the Diamond's body. Her grip upon the other tightened for a moment, just before she slid a hand up her back, holding her closer. She closed her eyes, pressing her face into that candyfloss hair, intoxicated by its scent. "Too long."

Reluctant as they were, the two Diamonds parted slightly, still allowing their foreheads to touch.  
"I really wish you could stay longer. It gets so… lonely on Earth."

"You're surrounded by gems, Pink."

She pulled away completely, holding her own shoulders as she wandered off. Pink couldn't help but look out the ship. Homeworld was a glittering jewel, a testament to their great civilization. She sighed. "You know what I mean."

Yellow hung her head. She wanted to be there, she really did. "You know I can't." She said.

Pink continued to look out at the stars beyond them, releasing a steady breath. "I know." She closed her eyes. "I trust you, more than any gem. Just…"

Yellow had closed the distance between them, hesitant, unsure about what she could do.

"Stay with me." Pink spoke, voice wavering. "Stay until they whisk me away for a millennium more." Tears which spilled were tenderly touched by a gloved hand, cupping her cheeks.

It was their last moment of such peace.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you know I'm a poly-Diamond shipper.**

 **And PLEASE leave a meaningful review. Follow, favorite. I do like all three.**

 **This is your little Squish, wishing you all a fantastic day! :D**


End file.
